Snow White and the Seven Hosts
by originalwriter54
Summary: 2 new twins arrive at ouran academy, but will kaoru fall for one of them? Even though she has a dark past? kaoruxoc has the same characters as the ones in A Cinderella Story Once Upon a Host Club.
1. Chapter 1: A Twin Meeting

**This was an original story, but there are the same characters as the ones in A Cinderella Story Once Upon a Host Club. Written by animefreak245, thank you for letting me use your characters.**

Kaoru's P.O.V

"Hey Hikaru, look at this" I said, as he walked over to my locker. "Huh? A note, we haven't gotten one of those in a while. Should we open it?" I nodded. "Very well." Hikaru reached in and pulled the note out, then he delicately peeled the top open, and pulled the message out.

_ Dear Hikaru and Kaoru,_

_I have something important to tell you, so please meet me out at the courtyard when school is out._

_Thank you,_

_Snow Girl_

"_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" _Finally! I thought for sure this would be the day I died of boredom. "Kaoru, you ready?" Hikaru's voice asked, I looked behind me "for what?" " Don't you remember?" I still had a confused expression on my face. " The note." "Oh, yeah about that do we have to go, I mean we don't even know who this girl is?" He didn't stop to respond, he just grabbed my arm and before I knew it we were in the courtyard, with _no one_ else around.

"See Hikaru, I told you we should have just gone ho -" "Sorry I'm late! I got caught up with my work, you didn't have to wait long did you?" My lips mouthed the word no, but nothing came out for the first time in my life. The girl was gorgeous, short straight blonde hair with brown highlights, and two long bangs in the front that seemed to curve outward, and emerald green eyes. I looked over at Hikaru, who obviously knew what I was thinking, and gave me a _I told you so _look. I turned back and she was looking me straight in the eye for about a two minutes without breaking concentration, then she glanced at Hikaru. "He's Hikaru and you're Kaoru!" She exclaimed, for the longest time it was silent, and Hikaru and I were just shocked. "H- how could you tell? You only just met us so you can't say we're different." I questioned.

She smirked. "Can't you tell? Anyway, that's not why I'm here, I'm here to ask you if you really are worthy of my forgiveness." Huh? What does she mean can't you tell? And who is she anyway? She sighed. "You probably don't even know who I am do you? I'm Akemi Tamasine. The one you first tried your stupid game on, and you harshly rejected in middle school."

Hikaru's P.O.V

"Oh, you. Look we're really sorry about that, so can we get going? We really have to be somewhere." I asked, avoiding eye contact. "Pathetic." she laughed. " Huh?" Kaoru and I said at the same time. " You'd think you would know what the person you were so mean to looked like." "Say" I began, "what" but Kaoru finished. Out stepped a girl who looked just like "Akemi", if that's even her real name. The only thing different about her was her hair color, it was brown with blonde highlights. "I'm Akemi and this Emiko my twin sister."

**I hope you enjoyed it and plz review, the next one should be coming out out in a week as the maximum time it'll take me.**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Called Acting

Hikaru's P.O.V

"Twins?" Kaoru and I asked in unison, they

nodded. "Well you never told us you had

twin!" I hollered "how were we supposed to

know it wasn't you, you guys are identical."

Kaoru stated "You guys were so mean; I never

got the chance to. And we thought you would

at least remember my hair color. Oh and by the

way you've failed, you're not worthy of my

forgiveness." Akemi replied, crossing her arms

and looking sad. "Why would we

care?" "Because that means you're not worthy

of Kimi's forgiveness either." She turned to

me "_Hikaru_." he blushed "what is that supposed

to mean?" "You know exactly what that means." "I do not!" "okay then I'll spell it out.

You have a"

Emiko clasped her hand over Akemi's mouth,

to stop her from saying what I think she was

going to say. "Akemi, don't you think we've

tortured them enough?" she inquired "I guess. I

forgive you guys, you know since I'm over you."

Mumbled Akemi "thanks, I think." my brother and I said.

Akemi's P.O.V

I extended my hand "Now we're even right?" "We're confused once again." the brothers stated "remember in the courtyard in middle school. We're finally even, shake on it?" "You mean that was" started kaoru "all an act" Hikaru completed. "yep" Emi and I said together "well we wouldn't exactly call it getting back at us but sure, we'll shake on it." "Akemi, don't you think it's about time we got home, the limo's out front." "of course." We shook hands and Emi walked off. "hey Kaoru" I called "Yeah?" "I noticed the way you looked at my sister, that wouldn't have been the beginnings of a crush now would it?" he blushed like a tomato "huh? Pfft, no, where did you get that from?" I started to walk off "oh no where, just had a hunch, see ya tomorrow!" I turned and smiled, while Kaoru was silent, but still as red as a tomato.

"Finally, what took you so long?" laughed Emi "oh um...just looking at the scenery" she narrowed her eyes "whatever you say." "Miss Emiko, where would you like me to drop you off?" asked the driver. "Well home with mommy and daddy of course" "very well Miss Emiko" I turned to her with a concerned look on my face, and all she did was smile. "Akemi there's no need to worry, I thought it would be nice to drop in, after all I haven't seen them since I was six.

Hikaru's P.O.V

"_Beep Beep"_the limo honked at us and we started to walk towards it. "Are you sure?" I asked Kaoru "Am I sure what?" "that you don't have a crush on Emiko." He gave a _I can't believe __**you**__ would ask me that question_, then started to walk faster. "Hey Kaoru, I was only joking!" No response "Hey Kaoru?" "KAORU! It's not funny anymore!" "KAORU!"


	3. Chapter 3: How the Battle Began!

**I forgot to tell you, that those who don't know who Kimi is, she was the "cinderella" at the masquerade ball hosted by the host club. She was a childhood friend of Akemi's before Akemi moved away. Jackie is Kimi's abusive step-sister For more info on her look up animefreak245 or A Cinderella Story Once Upon a Host Club.**

Emiko's P.O.V

"Hmm, I wonder where mom and dad were, when we got home." Akemi wondered "Probably trying to avoid me." I replied "why would they do that? They didn't even know you were coming over." "I don't know, I guess you're right." I caught something in the corner of my eye, no it couldn't be , could it? "Kimi! I missed you so much!" Akemi obviously saw her before I did, and ran to her like a toddler running towards their mom when she got home. Akemi practically tackled her "Akemi, you're squeezing me" I walked over "Akemi, you should really let go before you suffocate her." I suggested, she let go and glared at me "what?" "nothing, nothing at all."

I helped Kimi up "thanks Emi." "no problemo." "so Akemi when did you move back ?" "just a week ago. My dad got finished with his work so we could come back." "well that's cool, I'm so happy you came back." Kimi turned to me "and I mean you too, Emi." we smiled, the bell rung as we ran to class "Emiko Tamasine." the teacher called "here!" I yelled, we all ran in and took our seats. "ok?" he said, then went on with the attendance.

Later at the host club

Haruhi's P.O.V

"you know that's not very lady like." Kaoru stated, as he slurped down ramen "and you're a real gentlemen." Emi said, sarcastically as she devoured ramen "Just watching them eat makes me full." I admitted "Kaoru and Emi are obviously competitive, but I wonder if he'll win, because Emi's stomach is an endless pit." Akemi croaked, out of no where. She scared me once again today, I swear she could be the next Renge "Ahh! Geez Akemi, could you stop doing that?" I screamed, no response "Akemi? Where'd you go?" I looked behind me she wasn't there "Akemi?" "stop doing what?" there she goes again, and if this was a video game this would be her highest score yet. I got myself back together "that." "you mean popping up out of no where and scaring you?" I nodded my head "aww, but it's fun." she giggled, as I rolled my eyes. "how did this even start?" I asked "how did what start? Us? Well you see how do I put this? A man and a woman fall in lo-" "no! I didn't mean that, I already had that disturbing talk. I meant about their little competition over there." "oooooh. He he, sorry. Well it happened like this."

_flashback _

_Lunch_

"_hey, do you guys want to stop by the host club after lunch?" Kimi-Chan asked "sure,don't really anything else to do" we both said, then after lunch and we were in the host club's lair, we over heard Hikaru and Kaoru blurt out how -_

_flashback interrupted_

"wai-wa-wa-wa wait! Did you say, host clubs lair?" I stammered "yeah. I mean Hikaru and Kaoru are the villains here right?" "you mean offenders." "uh no, villains." I stared at her blankly wondering if she really sees the twins as villains, even though they are mischievous,but they're not villains. "anyways, can I get on with the story?" she blurted, sounding impatient I shook my head up and down.

_Flashback_

_So they blurted out that a guy must really be weak to get beat p by a girl, and being Emi, she sneaked up behind them and asked "what's that supposed to mean?" "well no offense, but it's a fact that boys are way stronger than girls. I mean one time I got slapped by a girl and it felt like a really soft tissue was blowing across my face." stated Kaoru,now Emi was really offended by this so... she slapped him! This got everyone's attention "what was that for!" "you said it wouldn't hurt." "well it did!" Kaoru was rubbing his cheek "then you lied." he was speechless. "hey." she called "what?" Kaoru muttered, still rubbing his cheek. "to see who really is stronger, let's have a battle of the sexes. Winner get's to be the king or queen of the loser. Deal?" "you're on!" "okay, we're have a commoners ramen eating contest...extra spicy. Still in? Will Kaoru Hitachiin be able to stomach it?" "the question is will you?" "that's for me to know and you to find out. Plus we're do 2 other things a bit more active." they both smiled evilly "bring it on." Kaoru laughed._

"_the one who eats the most uh, **commoner's** ramen wins!" the referee exclaimed, and so the chefs rolled in and the games BEGAN!_

_Flashback end_

_**I really do hate these dang rich people.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The master and the servant

Emiko's P.O.V

"And the winner is … Emiko!" the referee announced as he held up my arm. "Whatever, what's the next challenge?" Karou sneered "Strength" I replied " well I should be able-" "to the mountain!" "wait what?"

"Seriously, the rock wall?" Karou questioned "I thought you were a bit too weak for the monkey bars, sorry. But since I won last time I'll give you a 10 second head start, and a motivation." "and what's that?" " a hungry bear who thinks you stole his honey." " WHAT!" "ready, set, go!" the referee yelled, while I counted to 10 . Surprisingly he got farther then I thought, you'd think he'd be eaten by now.

As soon as the timer went off it was basically too late for me to even try to beat him, he was only a foot away from the top. So to pass the time I through some honey at him, which put him in a bit of a shock, and the bear into full kill mode. Akemi strode over with a glare. "What? If I was a bear I would want me some honey covered human too." I said, as she rolled her eyes. "You're just lucky the bear only scrapped him before he got to the top." Kyoya interrupted "or you'd be sued very quickly." I gave him a look then peered up at Karou looking like he almost died (drama king.) "Well then I'll definitely will be sued in the next challenge." ….. " *** **cough * lame" Akemi "coughed" " * cough * I heard that."

Kimi's P.O.V

"Really? You're crying? It's just a brown spot!" "But it's so filthy! Does your mother know you clean such things?" "Okay first of all dude, your just doing the dishes, that's all. Second, she knows so." "I forfeit!" "I refuse to let you! You're going to do as much dishes as you can, and I'll be able to actually prove I can beat you!" I swear I wanted to forfeit from watching them. They looked like they were on the biggest loser maid edition. Emi was the helper person, and Karou was the loser. " Hikaru help me from this torture." "anything for you Karou." even washing dishes he manages to make girls go crazy. " The winner is Emiko! Finishing at 4!"

Karous P.O.V

"Scrub Karou! Scrub!" Hikaru screamed, while keeping his distance. "Relax Hikaru, I'm pretty sure my hands are clean by now." I assured. "It's a pity you couldn't be that mature during the competition." Ms. Devil complained "It is officially the worst competition I've **ever** been in." "Yeah you almost died and got filthy. Worst 6 minutes of my life." "dude I did the dishes too, and you only did 3! You couldn't do the forth because there was a left over piece of saucy spaghetti on it." I shivered as she said the horrifying words. " You can get your own tea, because Karou isn't doing anything for a she devil!" Tamaki exclaimed "I didn't ask for any tea" " Well he's still not doing anything for you!" "Okay. Hey Kimi you wanna go to the fair with me?" "Sure." " What about me!" Akemi whined "Sure. Haruhi?" "I could use a night out." (Light bulb goes off in a dark room.)

"Hey why does Haruhi get to go? I wanna go." Boss whined, as they waved goodbye. "Wait, she's a witch taking Haruhi to cast some evil spell on her to make her, her minion! We have to save her!" "Boss didn't Akemi go too? You know her sister." I asked, while Tamaki walked in circles. "She's a witch too, they both can't have the same minion. That would be too much work for Haruhi, which is why they brought Kimi! Hikaru if you care about Kimi at all you're come with me to stop them." "Boss even if they were witches how would we stop them?" Hikaru asked frightened. "You make a good point, okay here's the plan." Tamaki began, while Hikaru followed along. I could hear Kyoya whisper idiots under his breath. I could already tell this was going to be a long night.


End file.
